This Is Us Now
by ImMorgann
Summary: future!fic.All the glee kids are all grown up and are all married.It's Christmas time and are all flying back to Lima for the holidays. Follow them on their adventure! Klaine,Finchel,Quinn/OC,Puck/Shelby,Brittana,Jeff/OC, Nick/OC, and Wemma. Set in 2024.
1. Where are they now?

**A/N at the end(:**

"Blaine! Wake up, we're going to miss our flight!" gently, I climb onto my husband and pinch his cheeks and poke him everywhere skin is visible. I start to tickle him on his sides, hoping to get a laugh out of him, but instead I only get a moan.

Today is December 12th and we're getting ready to go back home for Christmas Break. Blaine and I got an apartment out here in New York City as a graduation present from his parents. Blaine and I moved out here right after High School graduation. I ended up getting into NYADA with Rachel, and surprisingly, Quinn too. Blaine went to Julliard on a full-ride vocal scholarship. We were a content couple, finally happy that our hatred is forever behind us. We both graduated in 2015, and are still happy. Blaine proposed on November 16th, 2015, and we got married on February 16th, 2017. We're still going strong and have been together for 7 years. I own my own fashion company: Hummel-And, Co, and Blaine has written 2 books, being an author. They both got on the New York Time's top booklist. Blaine and I have also kept up with singing, where we've both released 2 solo albums and 1 album together.

Santana and Brittany went to the University of Florida, Brittany on a dance scholarship, Santana on an academic scholarship. After Florida, they picked up and moved to California, Los Angeles to be exact, and opened a dance studio for Brittany, and Santana's part of a law firm dealing with discrimination against homosexuality, race, and nationality. Brittany's dance studio is now the biggest in the L.A. area. They have 3 kids; Samuel, who's 4 and Jason and Katie, who are fraternal twins, them being 7. Britt and San have been married for 8 years, and are eager to get back to Ohio to visit their families and fellow Glee Clubbers.

Rachel attended NYADA with me, and Quinn, and Finn attended Columbia, on a scholarship. The scholarship had been in Biology, which we were all shocked about, including Finn. Apparently the only subject he managed to get straight A's in was science. Rach's now on Broadway, playing Nessarose, on Wicked, with her birthmother Shelby, who's playing Elphaba. Finn is a biology professor at New York University, the youngest one to be exact, and is also the director of NYU's 'glee club' even if it's not called that. They've been married for 10 years, them being the first to get married out of all of us, and they have a daughter: Haley Barbra, who's 5. They live in the same neighborhood as Blaine and I, so we never get to go a day without seeing our brother and sister-in-law.

Quinn, being accepted into NYADA, changed dramatically. She's not the school bitch anymore, and is now a very optimistic, young lady again. Her hair is still short, but it now has lowlights in it. She is the cheerleading coach and the 'Glee club' director at Dalton School in New York City. She met a guy named Jared at a coffee shop in Time Square, and they instantly hit it off. He made her smile, the way no one else could. Jared's an English professor at New York University with Finn, so Finn knew he was a good guy. Jared also sings, and has an album released. He's also the co-director of NYU's 'glee club'. They've been engaged for 3 years and are getting married next year, and yes, I am planning their wedding. Quinn and Jared live in the same neighborhood as Rach & Finn, and Blaine & I, picture that. Once a week, we all get together, and have a big dinner, and stay caught up on news going on with our lives.

Noah and Shelby ended up officially getting together after graduation, and have been together ever since. Puck went to Ohio State to study Criminal Justice. He graduated, with honors, and proposed to Shelby that night. Noah is now the chief of police for New York police, and Shelby is back on Broadway currently playing the role of Elphaba from Wicked. They got married in 2016, and have 2 kids; Beth, who's 14, and Andrew, who's 10. They live down the road from Rachel & Finn, Quinn & Jared, and Blaine & I. They're included in our weekly dinner, and it's always pleasant to look at Shelby as my friend's wife, and not my biology substitute.

Remember Jeff from Dalton? Well, we stayed close with him and he's still one of our best friends. He ended up going to the University of Pennsylvania, and studied dance.

Blaine has a sister, you've never heard of her, but she's been there, and her name's Morgan. She's 4 years younger than us, but school-wise, she's in the same grade. She's a super-genius, who can sing and dance, and play soccer. She was on varsity all 4 years of high school. She went to Blaine's old public high school, but didn't get bullied for having a gay brother, surprisingly. She ended up going to the University of Pennsylvania too, without Jeff's knowing.

Jeff had known Morgan her entire life, or well since he and Blaine had been friends. He instantly took a liking to her, and well, fell head over heels for her. She always denied him, saying that she was too busy with school, or soccer. Jeff never gave up on her though. After Blaine transferred to McKinley, Jeff and Morgan rarely saw each other anymore, so Jeff sort of, well moved on, as we thought. But when they saw each other again at U Penn, things instantly changed. Morgan skyped us one night, telling us that she and Jeff had gotten together and they'd be visiting on their fall break. It was a pleasant visit, beside the multiple death threats Jeff got if he ever hurt Morgan. But anyways, they've stayed together ever since, and have been married for 6 years. Morgan's an author, just like Blaine, and also a singer. She's published 3 books, and an album. Jeff, still a dancer, has his own dance studio in NYC, which is always packed full. He still sings, but not for an occupation. They have 2 kids: Kynzie, who's 4 and Carson, who's 6 months. My niece's are the most precious things in the world, and I always see them, considering that they live right next door to Blaine and I. What can I say; our neighborhood is made up of performers, specifically glee clubbers.

Nick Duval is also a very close friend to us. He moved to Texas, his home state, right after Dalton and went to Texas Christian University, and studied theater. He met his wife, Samantha, at school, and they've been inseparable ever since. They moved to Los Angeles and have both stared in many movies, well Nick: 7 movies and he's written a movie and Samantha: 4 movies, and a TV series. They got married in 2018 and have a son: Brad, who's 5. Every once in a while, they come to visit, but other than that, we don't see them as much.

Mike and Tina are still together, that we know of. Right after graduation, they packed up their stuff and took off, where to we don't know. They don't talk to any of us anymore.

Mercedes had stopped talking to all of her friends for about 3 years, until she moved back to NY. She lives right outside NYC, in a small town, and only really talks to Blaine and me. We've tried to get her to talk to the others, but she always just says that they made her life hell, and is done with them.

Artie ended up taking a pursue in directing and is residing in Los Angeles. We don't really keep up with him except for the random calls and letters. As far as we know, he has a girlfriend and is currently directing a new movie.

And lastly, we couldn't forget about Mr. Shue and Miss P. They got married in 2012, and followed all of us up to New York. Mr. Shue is back on Broadway playing Corny Collins in Hairspray, and is also releasing albums. He's released 3 albums, which includes songs from all his 'glee kids' and Miss P, or well Mrs. Shue. They have 2 kids; Lauren, who's 10 and Madelyn, who's 8. Being married for 12 years, they're still very happy and visit multiple times. Can you guess where they live? If you guessed the Glee neighborhood, you're right.

If anyone ever tells you that there's no way that you can stay friends with your friends from High School, I'd be honored to tell you; you can. Just look at all us! 13 years' later and 11 kids later, we're still just like we were before. This is our story about how 16 friends all go back to where they started.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This one will be a chapter fic, not just a one shot. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even though this one may have been a little boring because it was just an introduction. If you made it this far, thanks for reading and please Please PLEASE R&R!**

**Thank you!**

**-Morgan(:**


	2. Everybody loves the Anderson Family

**A/N at the end(:**

"Kurt get off of me." Blaine rolls over and I fall off the bed onto the floor. I groan and stand up; making sure my clothes didn't get wrinkled too badly. Knowing I have succeeded in getting him up, I go to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee for Blaine. When Blaine doesn't get his coffee in the morning, he's grumpy and in a bad mood all day. I walk back into our room and sit at the foot of our bed, waiting on Blaine to finish brushing his teeth and washing his face.

He walks out of the bathroom and his eyes instantly go to the cup of coffee in my hand. He smiles and I stand up and give him a chaste kiss.

"Good morning Honey." Blaine smiles as he drinks the first sip. I hear a creaky noise and footsteps.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Bwaine! I'm here!" Kynzie runs to our bedroom door that's slightly open and smiles her little 4-year-old mouth as big as it'll go. She runs up to us and grabs us around our waists.

"Kynz, what did I tell you about leaving mommy and daddy? You can't do that sweetie." Jeff comes running into the doorway of our room and smiles slightly, Carson on his hip. "Morning guys, did she interrupt anything?" he nudges towards the 4 year old that's now sitting on my bed. I shake my head telling him it's fine, and grab Carson from his arms. She snuggles up to me and starts gurgling, and we all laugh, except for Kynzie who's confused because we didn't say anything funny.

"Morgan wants to know if you're both ready and packed. She wants to take her car, since we can all fit into one. So, are you both ready?" I shake my head no and point at Blaine, who's trying to object.

"I just need to shower! Everything else is finished. Okay?"

"Blaine Anderson! Get your butt in the shower now! Our plane leaves in an hour and a half and we still need to meet up with everyone else!" Morgan yells through our house and comes to our doorway. She stands there with a hand on her hip.

"Mommy!" Kynzie jumps off my lap and goes to attach herself to Morgan's leg. She chuckles and picks up the little girl, and kisses her forehead and turns back to us.

"Big brother, can you hurry up and get ready? Kurt, you want to come and help me finish getting these two ready and pack all the luggage into the car? Jeff, you can go over to Finn and Rachel's and see if their ready." We all agree and I grab Carson from Jeff, and Morgan and I head next door, with Jeff following behind to go to the opposite side of my house.

As we walk into their home, I catch myself before I trip over the massive pile of luggage in the entryway.

"God M, I thought we agreed to pack as light as possible? We're going to be gone for 2 weeks, but still!"

"I did, I limited mine down to 4 bags, 2 bags for these two" She nudges her head toward the two little girls sitting on a blanket by the kitchen. "All the other ones are Jeff's. I know he doesn't act or really show it, but he cares about his clothes. Alot. I think his section of the closet is bigger than mine, and you know how many clothes I have!" I nod and go to pick up Carson and head to her room.

"I'll get this little one ready and you get Kynz. We'll meet up at the end to pack yall's- well Jeff's- luggage then we'll go get mine and Blaine's. Okay?" She agrees and call's for the older sibling to follow her. I walk into the bedroom right next to the one Morgan's in and head straight for the closet.

"Okay sweetie, let's get you all dressed up and pretty for Grandpa and Grandma. Are you ready to see grandpa and grandma?" Carson claps and gurgles, indicating to me she's in a good mood.

Carson has skin just like Morgan and Blaine, tan, but has Jeff's glowing blonde hair, with Morgan's bright, radiating eyes. Her smile is just like her mothers, humble and sympathetic.

I find the perfect outfit: black leggings, a light green long-sleeve dress, and a black sweater, with grey Uggs. I decide on a black knit hat to put on her head, so it doesn't get too cold and smile at the results. I set her on the floor and turn around to gather together a blanket and her car seat. I do another 180 to grab the 6-month-old and don't see her at my feet, but at her toys, by the window, on the opposite side of the room. I cock my head, deciding if I should worry about it.

"Carse, baby, come here." She turns around at the sound of her name and smiles at me. She starts crawling towards me. I gape at her and my jaw drops at the sight of a 6-month-old crawling. Last thing I heard from all my friends was that babies weren't supposed to start crawling until at least 9 months.

"Uh Morgan, come here. You may want to see this." I hear her say something to Kynzie and peak her head inside the next room. She gasps and walks up next to me.

"Is she supposed to be crawling this young?"

"I have no idea. Kynz didn't start crawling until she was 10 months. I-I need to get Jeff over here a-and ask him if he's seen her crawling. Can you finish getting Kynzie ready?" I nod and pick up Carson to go next door.

I see my niece sitting by her big dollhouse right next to her bed. She's already dressed, in an outfit similar to the one I picked for Carson, except for the dress is a royal blue and she has on black Uggs.

"Kynz, can Uncle Kurt do your hair, please?" She turns to me and nods, standing up and heading into the bathroom across the hall. She climbs up the stool next to the counter and sits down, to where I can reach her head perfectly.

"Okay, do you want it down, curled, braided, or pigtails?" she deciphers the choices I give her, and decides on curls. I plug in the curling iron from underneath the cabinet, and start to section her hair, so it's easier to do.

I look at my nieces in the mirror and smile. Kynzie looks completely opposite than her sister, having Jeff's pale skin with her mom's shiny, dark brown hair. She has brown eyes, which we still don't know where she got them from, considering neither of her parents, or aunts and uncles have them. Both of their hairs are thick, and apparently their both really tall for their ages, but both of their parents are tall, Jeff being 6' and Morgan being 5'10.

I have Carson sitting in a little seat on the counter with Kynzie, and start curling the latter's hair. She starts singing a song and motions for me to sing along.

"Why don't you sing the first couple of lines, and I'll join in with you." She nods and starts singing.

_You think I'm pwetty, without any make-up awn.  
>You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch-line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, dowwwn._

She points to me, and I laugh and start singing, confused on where she's heard that song, since it's so old.

_Before you met me, I was a wreak but things were kind of heavy  
>you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentineee.<em>

She laughs when I kiss the top of her head, and we start singing the chorus together

_You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>the way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

We both stop singing at the same time and Carson starts to giggle, which makes both Kynzie and I burst out laughing. I finish Kynzie's hair, and make her get down and stand away from Carson, so I can spray her hair with hairspray. I get Carson out of her seat, and we head into the foyer where the luggage is, just as Jeff and Morgan are headed in the door.

"Kurt, did she really crawl? I haven't seen her crawl or anything. She's only 6-months-old! Is that even possible!" He starts rambling and Kynzie runs up to him and grabs his legs.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what Uncle Kurt did to my hair! Is it pwetty?" He stops talking and looks down to the 4-year-old and smiles.

"It's beautiful baby." He picks her up and starts to tickle her stomach. She giggles and wraps her arms around Jeff's neck.

"Aw, thanks daddy!" She hugs him and jumps out of his arms, and runs to her room to get her carry-on bag, and doll. I set Carson down on the ground and go to stand by the married couple in front of me.

"Okay, let's see if she'll do it again. Come here sweetie." She claps her hands and smiles and starts off, on her hands and knees and makes her way over to the 6 legs standing in a line. After she makes it to us, she sits back down on her backside, and looks up to her mom.

Jeff and Morgan stand, mouths ajar, still a columns. Morgan tilts her head down to her daughter and smiles.

"Look at you! You're growing up too fast! Maybe you got your mom's brain." She winks and we laugh at how she's probably right. Kynzie comes running in the room.

"Okay! I'm weadyyyy!" Her bag is on her right shoulder with her doll under her left arm. She now had a black hat identical to her sisters on her head.

"Well let's get going. Morgan, let Jeff and I pack the car. Go make sure your brother is ready, please. And take away his hair gel, I told him he couldn't use it on this trip, but he hid it from me. Again." She pumps her fist in the air and runs to the house right next to the one we're in. I look at Jeff and raise an eyebrow.

"Do you really need this _many _bags?" He looks at me and nods, before grabbing a few. "I don't even have this many, and I'm a fashion designer. I care about my clothes."

"Well, I also have two kids, and need changes of clothes."

"I'm going to have all my nieces and nephews. Besides, Morgan didn't bring as many bags, she only has 4. Even these two only have 2 bags, and they're the ones making a mess!"

"Well, these 2 have hoodies, coats, and sweaters in them, these 2 have shoes, these 2 have sweat pants, jeans, and dress pants, and these 2 have shirts. This one is toiletries, but it's both Morgan and mine." I just stare at him and shake my head, and walk out the door with four bags in my hands. Jeff follows me, with Carson in her car seat and Kynzie on his other side. I go back for more bags, when I see Morgan running out of the house with a black bag in her hands. She's laughing and runs into her house and closes the door behind her. I look back to my house and see Blaine running out of the house, hair still wet, looking irritated. He sees me laughing and tries to mimic my 'bitch please' look but doesn't succeed, which makes me laugh even harder. He runs to the door and tries to open it, but it's locked.

"Blaine, catch." Jeff throws him his keys, and he catches them and unlocks the front door.

"MOOOORRRRGANNNNNNNNN!" He runs throughout the house in search for her, and when he goes to the opposite side of the house, she sneaks back out, black bag out of sight.

"I just love making him mad." She walks over to Jeff and puts her arm around his waist, and smiles. "He should be coming in 3, 2, 1-"

"Morgan Paige Anderson-Sterling! Where. Is. My. Hairgel!" He comes and stands in front of all us, hair, product-free, and freezing as we speak.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Blainers"

"Of course you do. Give it back. Now." He plies Morgan's arms off around Jeff, and drags her back into her house. We can hear her screaming trying to get out of his grasp, but he's not letting up. Finally we see Blaine running out of the house with his black bag, and chanting 'Success! Success!'

I shake my head at the immaturity between my husband and my sister-in-law, and just have to smile at them.

_Man, my life is perfect._

**A/N**

**Hey guys(: Here's the second chapter of _This Is Us Now. _**

**Hope you liked it, and thanks to everyone who favorited/story alerted this.**

**Thanks to Rachel for reviewing, (;**

**I may update once more, this weekend, but I don't know when it'll be after that. **

**Thanks for reading, and please PLEASE don't be afraid to R&R. ****Criticism is the best :)**

**-Morgan(:**


	3. Finchel & Juinn

**A/N at the end(:**

Finn, is Haley dressed yet? We have to meet up with everybody at the airport in an hour. Wait, are you even dressed yet? Finn, oh my God, get up and ready!" I stir around in bed until I come face to face with a little 5-year-old smiling at me.

"'Morning Daddy! Mommy says we have to get up now. I don't wanna though. Where are we going? Is Amanda going to be there?" Haley refers to her best friend Amanda, from school. I sit up and try to rub the tired from my eyes, but seeing as I only got about 3 hours of sleep last night, it isn't working.

"Honey, can you lower you voice down until daddy's had his coffee. No Amanda isn't going to be there, we're going to where mommy and daddy grew up. And Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Quinn, Uncle Puck, Aunt Shelby, Aunt Brittany, Auntie Sanny, Uncle Jeff, Aunt Morgan, Uncle Nick, and Uncle Will and Aunt Emma." _Geez, our kids have too many aunts and uncles. Luckily we're not all really related._ She acts as if she's listening, but obviously isn't. Haley gives me a hug, and runs back into her room saying something about she needs to dress Maria, her doll.

I trudge my feet out of bed and into the bathroom where Rachel stands, putting on her make-up. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, and start brushing my teeth. After spitting out the mouthwash, and wiping my chin and surrounding mouth clean of spit and/or mouthwash, I lean down and give Rach a goodmorning kiss.

"What time are we meeting everyone at the airport?" I turn on the shower and go to our towel closet to grab a clean towel, and then to our closet to pick an outfit for this plane ride.

"11, and its 9:30 and we need to be there an hour early! So I'll dress Haley now, and get her fed, while you take care of yourself." She reaches up to peck me on my cheek, then runs out of our room, in order to round up the energetic little girl running around our house.

Feeling refreshed after my shower, I slip on a pair of dark washed jeans, and a red polo, and grab my Sperry's. I head into the kitchen so I can get a cup of coffee, when I see Jeff sitting there talking to Rachel and Haley, who's eating organic pancakes.

"Hey Finn, you up?" I raise my eyebrow at him, and he shakes his head and chuckles slightly. "Of course you are, you're standing right in front of me."

"Yeah dude. You want anything to eat? Drink?" He shakes his head no, and explains he got called for morning checklist this time. I understand what he means, which is whenever we have a big event happening with all of us, one couple usually sends one of their own to go around the neighborhood to make sure everything's in line for the event, and to be an extra pair of hands.

We continue talking for a couple of minutes, about different things like the OSU game that came on tv a few days before, Haley, Kynzie and Carson, and other random things, until we here a knock at the door.

I offer to go get it, so I jump up and walk over to the door to see Morgan standing there, looking really impatient.

"I'm sorry this is really rude, but I need Jeff, it's an emergency." Jeff hears his name and shoots into the foyer where his wife stands. "Babe, come with me." He agrees and follows her out of the house, waving his hand back as a goodbye.

I walk back in the kitchen and take a seat on one of our bar stools at the island, and turn to Rachel. "I wonder what happened. Morgan barely worries, and her face showed pure worriness. God forbid Kurt ever finding out, or Morgan would get an earful about wrinkles." I laugh and look over to Haley, who's finishing up her pancakes and milk.

"Hales, can you go brush your teeth and grab your bag, so we can make sure Aunt Quinn and Uncle Jared are ready to go?" She nods, and goes to her bathroom, which is exactly caddy-cornered from her room.

"So whose car are we going in?" Rachel takes a sip of her coffee, and looks up from her iPad, where she has a checklist of everything we're taking on this trip. She tilts her head towards me and adds "your car is the biggest. We have 5 people, and tons of luggage. The bigger, the better." I nod, finishing off my coffee, and putting it in the sink. After giving Rachel a kiss on the top of her head, I go to our room and gather up our entire luggage. Rachel and I each have 3 bags, along with a combined one for our toiletries. I hear a scream coming from outside, so I drop my bag of shoes, and sprint outside. When I get in my drive way, I see Morgan running to her house, Blaine quickly following behind. Kurt, Jeff, Kynzie and Carson are by Morgan's car, laughing so hard I could physically see the tears springing in their eyes.

I just shake my head and laugh, walking back up to the open door in front of my house. I reach in and tell Rachel that I'm going to Quinn and Jared's, too see if their ready.

I set off, going across the big grassland in the middle of our cul-de-sac. Directly across from our house, is Quinn and Jared's or as everyone in our neighborhood refers to it, as the 'Juinn' house. We usually refer to everyone's house in here as our couple names, just for the fact that it's quicker and more relevant. For example, you could be like 'oh, I need to go to Wemma's house, and check on plans for a later date.' It's much quicker.

I arrive at their front porch, and knock three times. I wait for a minute, and no one answers the door. I know they're both home because of the obvious cars in the driveway. I slowly open the door, and look around to see if Quinn and Jared just didn't hear me. I see all their luggage sitting in their kitchen; I walk around, silently calling their names.

I walk by their bedroom, when I hear a noise. The door was cracked, and I'm not usually a nosey person, but I looked inside and what I saw was worse than anything.

Jeff and Quinn were making out on their bed-naked- and I could see _everything._ As fast as I could, I ran out of their house, making sure I closed the front door behind me, and I sprint back to my house. I stop outside, panting, trying to get the image out of my head. As soon as I walk in, I go and find Rachel, who's in Haley's room cleaning up, and making sure everything is packed.

"Rachel, I don't think I'm _ever_ going to be able to look at Jared and Quinn the same way." I cringe and hit myself on the side of the head, trying to get the memory out.

"What happened?" Rachel laughs at me and sets down her iPad, and turns around.

"Well, I knocked on their front door, but they didn't answer, so I just guessed they didn't hear me. It was unlocked, and you know our neighborhood rule: if you're front door is unlocked, anyone who lives in this neighborhood has free will to go in. So I opened it, and went to look around for them. I looked everywhere, and as I passed by their bedroom, I heard noises. Of course, me, I'm clueless. The door was cracked, and Rach, you know I'm not a nosey person! But I looked inside, and they were making out on their bed." I close my eyes so tight that my eyelids could rip. Rachel looks confused, and asks what's wrong with making out; I've walked in on worse things.

"Rach, they were _naked. _Not just making out like we do, or Kurt and Blaine, or even Jeff and Morgan. They make out with NO clothes on." I shake my head, and tell Rachel that I'm going to go load up the car. "Call Quinn and tell her to get dressed and bring her luggage to the car." Rachel agrees and pulls out her iPhone.

I walk out to the car with Haley's bags in hand and that's when I notice a little girl, talking to Kynzie and Jeff. She had dark brown hair, which was pulled back into a French braid, and she was sporting a pink dress with a white sweater and tan Uggs.

_Funny, that's exactly what Haley was wearing this morning. Oh wait. That is Haley!_

"Hales, what are you doing out here?" I set the bags down in the back of my car, and walk across Klaine's yard to Jeffgan's. She turns around with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh hi daddy! Me and Kynzie are talking about our dolls." The two little girls hold up their dolls. "Is something wrong daddy?" I shake my head no, and tell her and Kynzie to be careful. I walk back to my house to see Rachel in our yard, looking frightened.

"Babe, is something wrong?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't find Ha-Haley!" I chuckle and go over to wrap her in a hug. "I don't see what's so funny about us losing our 5-year-old daughter!" I shake my head and turn her where she's facing towards the two little girls, comparing dolls, and accessories.

"Oh my god. How did she get over there?" I shrug and pull her back into the house, so she can help me get the rest of the luggage. Once it's safely stored in the back of car, I look around and see Jared walking out of the house; clothed, hair tussled, carrying his luggage. He looks up and sees me standing by the car. He nods; trying to say hi and I nod, telling him I agree.

"Hey Finn, how's it going?"

"Well, it was going really well, until about 15 minutes ago." He tilts his head and questions the look on my face. "You know how we, uh, have that rule where if the door is unlocked, we can go in…?" Jared nods.

"Well, I was coming to see if you and Quinn were ready to put the luggage in the car, and maybe even head up there." Jason turned as white as a ghost, knowing what I was getting at.

"So I knocked, and neither of you answered, so I went in. I walked around looking for you, and I couldn't find you. So I figured I should just give up and just call you, but that's when I heard, uh, noises." I could feel my face heating up, and this story was about to get really awkward, so I cut to the chase.

"Point to chase, I saw you and Quinn on yall's bed, uh, making out, naked. You know I didn't mean too Jared! I was just doing what Rachel told me to do!" He nods, and sets all his luggage into the back of the car, on top of my bags. I hear Haley saying bye, practically because she's yelling it to Kynzie, then I look over the car to see her running back towards me.

"Hi Uncle Jared! Daddy, when are we going to the airport? Me and Kynzie want to sit together." I laugh at her, and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses me on my cheek.

"Okay sweetie, we'll see if that's possible. I'll have to talk to Uncle Jeff and Aunt Morgan though. I can't promise anything. Okay?" She continuously nods, and asks to be put down. I agree and gently set her down, so she can run back in the house to find Rach.

"So are you guys all ready to go?" I nod and ask him if he and Quinn are. "Yeah, Quinn was right behind me? She probably forgot something. Let me go check." He walks towards his house, while I turn around and walk into mine.

"Rach, you ready? We need to go, like now." She comes out of the kitchen with her purse on her arm; sunglasses perched on the top of her head, and a bottle of water in her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She gives me a smile and I stride over to her and kiss her. I kiss her again, and again, until I hear a throat clear.

"Excuse me! Little girl in the room!" Rachel turns a bright, red color and I just give a deep, hearty laugh and run over to pick her up. I start kissing her all over her face, just to tease her.

"Daddy stop it!" she giggles and I flip her around, so she's hanging on my back. I carry her in a piggy back position all the way to the car, before I strap her in her booster seat. I walk back around to the driver's seat and get in, starting the car. I look in the rearview mirror and see Jared and Quinn walking out, hand in hand, laughing at something Jared was saying. I cringe at the memory, and hit myself on the forehead, attempting to get the picture out of my head, once again.

"Daddy, why in the _world_ are you hitting yourself on your head?" I laugh at her innocence again, and then the back door behind me opens. Quinn climbs in, Jared after her.

"Hey buddy, how're you doing?" Jared claps me on the shoulder and gives a deep, hearty chuckle.

"Just great. Superb even. Hey Quinn, how was _your_ morning?" I raise an eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror. She turns beat red and hides her face into Jared's arm. He rubs her back and laughs, and winks at me. I groan again, and the passenger door opens, Rachel entering.

"Hey Q, hey Jar. How are yall?" Quinn mumbles a good, and Jared nods in agreement. I put the car into drive and pull out of my driveway, towards the gate.

"Aunt Quinn, guess what! Guess what!" Haley tugs on Quinn's sleeve and she turns around, face to face with the 5-year-old. "Yes dear?"

"Daddy said I get to sit by Kynzie on the airplane!" I chuckle and turn around slightly, so I can see her Haley through my peripheral vision.

"Hales, I said we could see. We still have to ask Uncle Jeff and Aunt Morgan if it's okay. Remember me saying that?" She nods slowly, and says sorry and looks back to her doll in her lap. I look back to the road, and just smile. Rachel grabs my hand that is resting on the console. I look at her, and squeeze her hand.

_Who wins father of the year? I think I do._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chaper futuring Finchel :)<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. Between being sick, and projects, and this was finals week, i've been so busy. But vacation started today so I'm free!**

**Please, please review and let me know how I'm doing.  
><strong>**Also tell me what couple and their family you want to see next. I'd love to hear yall's input.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Morgan(:**


	4. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY… **

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating **_**This Is Us Now**_** recently.**

**With Christmas and break and everything else, I just haven't really found time to get on the computer and type. **

**I am really sorry, and promise to try, TRY to get at least two more chapters up before I go back to school, which is January 4****th****. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and story alerts, it means the world to me! :) **

**Please send me ideas! If you want a certain couple next, or you have an idea on how you want their family to go, let me know! INPUT IS ACCEPTED! **

**I have the next couple of chapters planned out already. It's going to be: Chapter 4 is Puck/Shelby, Chapter 5 is Brittana, and Chapter 6 is Nick/OC. **

**Question: do you want Wemma in here? I haven't fully decided if I want to include them, but seeing as their part of the 'glee family' I really want too. I have this set as a poll on my page. **

**Thank you again for all the support! It means so much to me :)**

**Love, Morgan**


	5. Noah's actually father material!

**Author Note at the end :)**

_Finally! Today is the day that McKinley's class of 2012 takes over Lima, Ohio once again! Wow, this is about to be a hell of a Christmas. Or well, Hanukah in mine and Rachel's case. 16 adults, 11 kids, and 1 small town in the middle of nowhere, get ready._

"Beth! Andrew! Are you both ready? We need to go!" Shelby walks downstairs, cup of coffee in one hand and sheet music in the other. She walks up to her purse and slips the music into a folder, with a confident smile. Today, I noticed, that Shelby's standing a little bit taller, and there's more of a bounce in her step. I walk over to where she's standing in front of some pictures on a shelf. There are family pictures, some of Beth and Andrew from all ages, some of me with the New Directions, some of Shelby and I, everything. There's also some of Beth with Quinn, her birth mother, and Andrew with Olivia, his birth mother.

See, Shelby can't have kids anymore, since something happened after she gave birth to Rachel. We really wanted to have another child, so we went to Shelby's OBGYN, and they confirmed that she was incapable, but apparently I was capable. I always thought I couldn't have any more kids after I visited the doctor when Quinn was pregnant with Beth, but obviously the procedure didn't work, so we were able to extract and egg from Shelbs, then I got to...jizz in a cup. Let me tell you, I've done some crazy and awkward things in my life, but that has to go to the top.

"I cannot believe how big they've already gotten." Shelby sniffs and wraps her arms around my waist. I put my head on her head and smile, remembering back to when we took all these pictures. Then I realized that our plane leaves in about 55 minutes.

"Babe, I would love to stand here and look and remember all these great, great times, but our plane and friends are going to leave in about 55 minutes." She jumps at the time and storms up the stairs to go locate our kids. I hear doors closing and feet shuffling on the hardwood floors above me.

"Mom, Okay, I get it. We're leaving in 5 minutes. Thanks!" Beth comes down the stairs, luggage in hands. "Dad, I understand mom's really anxious about going back home or what not, but can you like tell her to calm down?" I go and give my 14-year-old daughter a hug and tell her to calm down and put the luggage in the car. She agrees and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I smile and watch her walk away, luggage in one hand, purse and iPhone in the other. It's obvious she's close to Morgan the way she dresses; wearing a silver top, black legging, purple Uggs and a black pea coat. Her blonde hair is curled into loose curls (see how much I've learned from having two girls in my life?) with a purple beanie on top. The door closes behind her and I hear Shelby and Andrew walking down the stairs, talking.

"Andrew, I understand the only cousins you have that are your age is Lauren, but how do you think Beth feels! She's the oldest one, and the next oldest is you. So no complaining. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, it's just... Why do we have to go to Ohio? Why couldn't we all have met here? Most of your friends live here anyways." He mumbles something under his breath and comes down the stairs to where I'm standing. I look at the clothes he's wearing and you can instantly tell he takes close to his uncles: Jeff, Kurt and Blaine. He's wearing red skinny pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a black vest, a candy-cane striped bow tie, and black dress shoes. Andrew's hair is styled kind of like Kurt did his when he was his age. He has a satchel on one shoulder and his other luggage in the other hand. Personally, I think he's just like Blaine. _In ALL ways. _

"Hey squirt. You ready to go?" He nods and heads out to the car to load his luggage. I laugh and find Shelby, purse and sunglasses in hand, waiting by the door.

"Noah, you ready to go? All of our luggage is in the car, right?"I nod and grab my iPhone and sunglasses and the keys to the car. I lace Shelby and my fingers together and kiss her temple.

"Well here's to a very... gleeful holiday." Shelby laughs and nods, and turns off the foyer lights, where we're standing. We walk outside and I lock the front door.

We walk to our car and see both Beth and Andrew sitting in the back seat, both listening to their music, Beth doing something on her phone. I open the door for Shelby and close it for her before going to the driver's side. I get in and start the car. Just as I'm about to put the car into drive, Beth screams out.

"Wait! Don't go anywhere yet!" She throws off her headphones and grabs her purse and jumps out of the car. She reaches into her purse and grabs her keys to unlock the door. She runs in, making sure not to trip over anything, and 45 seconds later, she comes back, a small bag, a charger, and a hair tool in her hand. She climbs back in and closes the door, and re-buckles her seatbelt.

"Beth, what was that!"

"Sorry Mom, I forgot my makeup bag, my phone charger, and my hair straightener in my bathroom. Won't happen again, promise."

"How do you forget your makeup bag? You use it like, everyday." Andrew rolls his eyes and turns back to his ipod. She scoffs, and turns back to her phone, probably texting Cameron. She says he's only a friend, but Shelby and I aren't buying this. We know they're together, considering we've been through all this before.

I look back at my two kids, and clear my throat. They look up at me, and I sigh. "Do yall have everything? Last call. We needed to leave the house 10 minutes ago." They both shake their heads, and so I turn to Shelbs, nodding to her, and she nods back. I put the car into drive and drive all the way to the airport.

Well, if somebody would've told me that the airport was going to be packed on a Monday, I would've laughed in their face. Well now, they'd probably laugh in my face. We manage to find a parking spot, but barely. _I really hope all these people aren't heading southwest too._ Shelby manages to get both of the kids to get their own luggage, while I get Shelby and mine's luggage and Shelby has all the tickets. Shelby goes before us to check us in, and get our seats situated.

"Dad, are we going to sit with all of your friends and their kids?" Andrew calls behind me, slowly rolling his two suitcases. "Yes, is that fine with you?" I respond, probably sounding extremely annoyed, partially because I am.

"Uh, no, it's alright. Sorry for asking." I groan and turn around to face them.

"Sorry, I'm just tired and stressed out. I don't want to take my stress out on yall." _Wow, I can't believe I just said that. Man up, Puckerman. _I turn back around and stop. What gate are we supposed to be at?

"Beth, call your mom and find out what gate we're going to." I continue walking while I hear Beth talking to Shelby.

"Mom, yes we're inside. Dad wants to know what gate. Uh-huh. Okay. Thanks yeah see you in a bit." She runs up to catch up with me. "We're going to Gate 163." I nod and look up to see what gate we're at. _Gate 160_. Good, we're not far away.

I see Shelby standing in the walkway, typing something on her phone. Next to her are Rachel, and Morgan.

"Hey ladies." They look up to me and smile, Rachel walking over to give me a hug, Morgan right behind her.

"Noah!" I set the luggage down and wrap my arms around both of the women in front of me. They hug me back then step away to go hug my kids. When Morgan gets to Andrew she looks him up and down and just smiles.

"You're looking more and more like Uncle Blaine every day aren't you?" He brightens up at the name of his uncle and happily nods, being proud to have that said about him. "He's going to be so happy to see you Andrew."

"I heard my name" I turn around to see Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Jeff walking up with Finn and Jeff's daughters. They all smile and Haley and Kynzie run up to Shelby and give her a hug then to me. I pick them both up and they wrap their arms around my neck. _I remember when Beth and Andrew were this young._

After setting them back down, I turn back to the guys. "Hey guys" they nod, and Kurt automatically goes and starts talking to the girls, and Blaine goes to talk to Andrew, while Haley and Kynzie are talking to Beth. I decide to go talk to Finn and Jeff; maybe we can actually talk some football.

"Hey Puck. So quick question. Do you remember when Beth and Andrew started crawling? Kurt was getting Carse ready this morning and he saw her crawl. Then Morgan came and got me and I saw it myself." I shrug, honestly not remembering when they started crawling.

"Any bet, might want to ask Shelby. She may remember." He nods and points to Morgan, where she's talking to Shelby. "She probably beat me. Anyways, let's talk seating arrangements. I already know Haley and Kynz wants to sit together." He chuckles and I nod telling him I don't care, as long as I'm sitting next to Shelby.

"Well yeah, obviously. So by the looks of it, Blaine has Kurt and Andrew, Beth has Kynzie and Haley, I have Rachel and you have Morgan. So I think we're set." Finn motions with his hands to all the people he mentioned. I nod again and look down at my watch. 10:41. our plane leaves in 19 minutes. I tell Finn and Jeff about the time and so we go to our respectable wives. We get in a big group and Kurt steps in the middle, telling everyone about the plans.

"Okay. So we kind of need to go board the plane now. Luckily since we all booked our tickets around the same time, they just gave us a large amount of tickets in, can you guess where? _First Class_. Yes. They apparently don't have that many people flying to Ohio today, surprise surprise; so they gave us pretty much the entire first class section. Apparently the people at the desk knew who some of us were." Soft chuckles go around the group.

"Okay. So head count" he pulls out his iPhone and clicks around until he nods his head in satisfaction. "Okay. I'm here. Blaine" **here. **"Morgan, Jeff, Kynzie, Carson" **here, here, here, here.** "Finn, Rachel, Haley" **here, here, here. **"Noah, Shelby, Beth and lastly Andrew" **here, here, here, here. **"Quinn, Jared" **here? I barely noticed them here. Well, apparently here, and here. **"Okay, we're all here. Seating arrangements."

"Well, we got Andrew obviously." Blaine high-fives Andrew and Kurt hums in agreement.

"I have Kynzie and Haley" Beth pipes up from behind Kurt and I see both of the little girls hug onto Beth's legs.

"Jeff and I have Carse, of course!" Jeff smiles and puts his arm over Morgan's shoulders and she leans into his neck.

"Okay, all kids have a respectable adult. So everyone just stick to the set-up we have?" We all nod and Kurt plasters a proud smile on his face "okay. So let's go!" We all grab our respectable carry-ons and walk towards the gate.

Once settled on the plane, I pull out my phone, making sure to put it on airplane mode. I see a text from Beth, from about 10 minutes ago, before we went through our check lists. I read it once and busted out laughing, extremely loud. _Dad, I am going to be forever disgusted. Uncle Jared and Aunt Quinn just walked out of the bathroom, TOGETHER. An airport bathroom at that matter! Ew! _ Shelby apparently read the text over my shoulder and gasped. She turned around to Beth, who was now playing with the four-year-old, and the five-year-old.

"Beth, is that text true!" She looked up from the little girls, and nods, proceeding to fake gag. Shelby just chuckles and looks across the row from Beth, where Jared and Quinn are sitting talking quietly among their selves.

"Quinn, Jar, yall got CAUGHT." Quinn knew exactly what she was talking about and blushes furiously and turned her head from us. Jared just laughs and turns down to his phone in his lap. I laugh at everybody finally having their adrenaline kicking in for this trip. I lean back closing my eyes, when my phone vibrates again, receiving a text, but also reminding me to turn my phone on airplane mode.

_Andrew just informed me that you APOLOGIZED today. First I've heard of Noah Puckerman apologizing. _

I look up and see Kurt looking through the seats at me, smirking. I roll my eyes and nod, admitting that I did apologize. He claps me on my knee.

"Congratulations. It feels good, huh?"

"What feels good? Apologizing? Eh, I guess." I shrug and look to my phone, successfully putting it on airplane mode finally.

When the flight attendant comes over the intercom, telling us to buckle up we're about to take off, I see Andrew lean over to Blaine and whisper in his ear. Blaine lets out a giant, hearty laugh and turns around to Shelby and I.

"You know, he may look like me, but he is surely your kid. He needs to go to the bathroom. Would you like to take him and get yelled at by the flight attendants to sit down, or shall I?" I tell him he can, because Andrew's his twin. He groans and goes with Andrew. I lean over to Shelby and smile. She pecks a kiss on my lips, and leans her head against mine.

**A/N: Hey guys! I got one chapter up tonight and am starting the second one! I am on a role! **

**Thanks again for all the favorites and reviews! It really means a lot to me. **

**Sorry if this chapter was... choppy. I tried to actually include them getting on the plane before I jump all the way to California for Brittana and Nick/Samantha. **

**Also, I really hope I did well with Noah. Let me know how I'm doing with the first person narration and character choices for later chapters with these characters. If you want third person, let me know, and I'll consider switching for some couples. **

**Please Review and leave input and criticism! It would mean a lot to me!**

_**Next Chapter: **__**Brittany and Santana gather up their three kids and go off to Ohio from Los Angeles! **_


End file.
